


"Make My Circuits Spark"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Existential Angst, Heartbreak, Kinky, More tags later, Multi, Oil Play, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi, Plot Twists, Robot Sex, Superiority Complex, Unrequited Love, android! Erwin, android! levi, asexual! Hanji, co-existance of humans and androids, hacks and glitches, prostitution- freeform, robot pickup lines, robot puns, semi-awkward! levi, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Humans and machines coexist in this world.<br/>As technology progresses, the two gradually become less and less distinguishable, but it isn’t perfect.<br/>Humans are capable of things that even an advanced android like myself can not experience.</p><p>But a chance encounter with someone leaves me wondering otherwise. -</p><p>
  <strong>{HIATUS}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make My Circuits Spark"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Androids and robots!! hella!  
> Shit summary tho, U_U i might re-do it later. I'm also considering this title. Not sure if it's good. Eh.  
> This all started because i was thinking of kinky robot sex tbh  
> But then all of a sudden plot shoved itself into my face, so here we are!  
> Hope you guys like this! Its quite a bit of a ride. At least it will be?  
> -  
> (Previously was summarized as)  
> -I had been released into a world where humans and machines coexist.  
> With newer models coming out, the fine line between humans and androids should be becoming thinner, right?. Well it's not. This isn't perfect.  
> Humans can experience certain things we can't. So unfortunately or not, I decided that was unfair and now have to live my artificial life learning how to cope with the pros and cons of feeling.
> 
> Is this really worth it? -  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

 

-

 

**_LEVI:_ **

 

 

                A hissing sound, one like blowing out a constant string of air. That's the first thing I take notice of. The next is a light, fluffy feeling, like gentle huffs of humid breath brushing against my arms and legs. I feel the smooth texture of a coil suspending somewhere following the subtle crevice along my spine. The sound of a door sliding open and a sweet, female voice grab my attention.

"Well hello there! Its great to finally speak to you! How does it feel to finally be activated?"

                I don't answer the question as my legs move on their own and urge me out of whatever held me inside. Just as my body fully exits, my eyes commence to flutter open. My vision is fuzzy and glitchy at first, but after a few blinks, it adjusts and begins to focus. A young woman with light, ginger hair and amber eyes is standing there, imputing data into a digitized tablet in her hands. She pauses from her work and smiles at me as she motions a few other workers over before walking up to me herself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Petra Ral. I'm a scientist here that has been set to take charge of you until you were finally scheduled to be released. It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

                She stuck her hand out to me and I took it, giving it a firm shake. She releases my hand and uses it in favor or bringing over a male with two-toned hair.

"And this here is my hubby, Oulo. He's been the one that's assisted me while watching over you."

"Hello. Its great to see you finally active." He said as he also offered me a handshake.

"Okay! So we just need to perform a few tests and procedures before you're good to go!"

                For the next few minutes, I was put through basic trials and examination to ensure there were no malfunctions. Not long afterwards, Petra began disinfecting needles and putting on gloves.

"Alright. Just a few more steps and we'll be done here. Oulo dear, get the plug, would you?"

"Sure thing." He responds as he too slips on a pair of gloves.

                He begins to move himself behind me and I feel the same cord from before lightly taping my back. Right after, there's a feeling of something being disconnected from me at the nape of my neck. He reaches over to grab a small tube and cube from a counter nearby. As he holds the chrome- minted device above my nape, he gently pinches the synthetic skin together and presses a button on the tube. It's a strange sensation to feel him pinching that area, but it's soon replaced by another sensation; one that feels incredibly hot.

 _'A laser.'_ I realize.

                It doesn't hurt though and before long he turns the device off. He swiftly opens up the tiny, cube-shaped box and pulls out a semi-transparent strip and places it on my nape. There's a slight sizzling sound before it stops. It must have properly sealed the plug opening at my nape.

"Ah good." Petra says. "Now, please take a seat here."

                I sit down and watch as she carefully inserts a syringe into a tiny vial and extracts the neon liquid.

"So, I just have this last thing I need you to do for me. Please sit still while I inject this, okay? It's at the back of your head, so it may hurt. I can't say for certain. All the models' reactions differ from each other. I'll try to make this quick." She explained as she disinfected the desired area for injection.

                It certainly was a discomfort, I will admit that, but it didn't exactly hurt. It just felt extremely strange. Enough for me to prefer to not go through this ever again, if I can help it. But she kept her word and it was over and done with in record time. Just as Oulo had done, she plucked a strip from the cube and placed it over the puncture.

"There! We're done. Now, one last thing." She started as she pulled off her gloves and discarded them in a spherical bin.

                Pulling out a small box from the front pocket of her white coat, it flashed and instantly produced her digital tablet once again. She scrolled down for a bit before pausing and looking to me.

"You are allowed to choose your own name. What would you like us to call you?"

                I pondered my choice briefly before voicing my decision.

"Levi. I want to be called Levi."

                She nodded and typed something into her tablet with nearly inhuman agility.

"Very well. You shall be Levi from here on. Work hard and make this company proud. They have high expectations for you." She chirped.

                With a soft glow, a card- an ID of sorts- materialized out of the slot at the top of the tablet. She plucked it out and handed it to me.

"Remember to get along and welcome to the survey corps!"

               

\- - 

  ****

The narrow hall seems almost infinite as I walk along it’s smooth, shiny tiles. It’s monochrome barrenness only seemed to support my previous statement as my footsteps echoed softly with a click against the walls and ceiling of the empty hall. I adjusted the clothes that had been provided for me as i continued my strides, heading to my pre-programmed location.

        Apparently older models would have required an escort like anyone else new entering the building, but I was a newer model and they had cared to have me programmed to know the entire floor plan of the building. How convenient. As i approached my destination, i paused before a large, metallic door, fishing out my ID that I had carefully pocketed away and swiped it through the security scanner. A light above the door flickered from red to green, followed by an automated voice that spoke “Access Granted”. The entrance slides open, allowing me to enter the room. The moment I step foot into the area, bright blue eyes meet mine and my system’s files begin to go through it’s data banks to place a name to their profile. I know his name before the blond even shakes hands with me.

“Hello there, sir. You must be the newest model of the android project: Levi, am I correct?” He said knowingly, adding on a polite and charming smile. “As a newer model, perhaps you already know of my name through your files, but allow me to introduce myself properly. I am _‘Erwin Smith’_ , the android model that came out just before you. It is a pleasure to be able to meet you and work with you, Levi.”

“The feeling is mutual, Erwin.” I nod once as I spoke, my own words almost pre-programmed themselves.

“I see you have arrived here with no escorts.” He notes observantly. “I suppose this means you must be programmed with the buildings floor plans. Would you still like me to give you a tour of the building?”

        I figured that I had nothing else to do, so I give a nod to accept his offer. I was only programmed with where to locate all of these areas, but I don’t know what they look like. A personal look around with permission wouldn't hurt. Seemingly delighted, he flashed another handsome smile and guided me around the corporation.

 

**\- -**

 

      The tour had taken longer than I had originally anticipated. The company building was large of course, I was aware of that much, but envisioning something and seeing it for yourself are two completely different things. It includes perspective and real-time interaction, which changes as you go along. In other words, I thought wrong. But that’s what it’s like to a android modeled after humans themselves.

        I’m sure that if I were human and my physical vessel were composed of flesh, I would most likely have been exhausted from walking around everywhere. The tour was awfully thorough. It wouldn't sound too far off of me as to say that we had inspected every corner of this large facility. The place being an enormous size is most likely the reason behind there being so many hired personnel here. I wonder how humans do it. Perhaps it has something to do with these ‘ _Caffeine tablets_ ’ and ‘ _Liquid energy shots_ ’ that I occasionally catch them taking per use of their mouth.

       After the tour, Erwin politely offered to escort me to a room three floors just above the one we were currently on. We stepped onto the nearby elevator pad as it launched us up weightlessly and slid open it’s doors to let us out. He guided me to another chrome-minted door, but this one was different from the other ones I had seen. Judging by it’s delicately crafted structure and the decorative visuals set up along the long, elegant hallway, I could tell that this place was important. It was the only area that made a show of snow white marble and twinkling crystals with mirrors as opposed to the monochrome color scheme used just about everywhere else. As he swiped in his own key card, I already knew where we were.

        Stepping inside with purpose, my eyes first catch sight of the polished mahogany desk set in the middle of the room. I blink. It’s strange to see something made of naturally produced  products after seeing everything having been made artificially. I suppose refreshing would be the fitting word to use.

     The man sitting behind the expensive desk is a bald man with a well groomed mustache. His desk plate says ‘ _DOT PIXIS_ ’, but I knew it before I even noticed it. He looks at me with a slight glint in his eye that says he was expecting us. Erwin salutes respectfully before saying a firm yet short “Sir.”, then striding out of the room like a soldier. Ah, I believe the salute he did is the sign of respect they do here. It’s something I’ll have to do myself once I start officially working here. I suppose I must be pardoned for not doing it now.

****

“Good afternoon, Levi. I’ve been expecting you. Please, have a seat.”

****

         I nod and take one of the comfy seats in front of the desk. The formal atmosphere diminishes slightly when he speaks again.

****

“So, Levi. What do you think of my facilities? Go ahead and give your honest opinion. I don’t bite.”

****

“I think this is a big ass place, Pixis sir.” I say without missing a beat.

****

        Pixis gives a hearty laugh as his eyes twinkle with mirth. The wrinkles around his eyes only increase.

****

“My my, what a personality you have there. Quite the character you are. That is some interesting programming. I haven’t heard that one before.”

****

       He folds his hands neatly on top of his desk’s polished surface.

****

“It’s blunt and colorful, yet still mindful of manners. Those are clashing qualities. I like that.” He says, giving a chuckle in approval. “Now that you’ve gotten a good look around the place, you must be much more prepared for when you start working here for the ‘Survey Corps’, I assume?”

****

“Yes, Sir. I am prepared to take the challenge of any task assigned to me head on. It is in my programming after all.”

****

“Excellent. Work hard for your company, Levi. We all have high expectations for you and are eager to see your work. We know you will not let this company down.”

****

“No, sir. Thank you.”

****

“Very well then, I believe we have established all points necessary. You are dismissed for the day. Go ahead and have a look around for yourself. Gain as much experience as you can before you start your first day of work. There is plenty out there to enjoy, Levi.”

****

      He reaches into a desk cabinet and hands me a chip.

****

“Go have some fun.”

****

\--

****

        I step outside, letting out a soft gasp as a gentle breeze whispers through my synthetic raven locks. My sensors indicate a warmer change of temperature and I find the naturally illuminated streets and sidewalks much more inviting than those dingy fluorescent lights from inside. The outside is also embellished with chrome minting, but it doesn’t feel as overdone as the building was. There is no monochrome out here. Everything is a bright, clean white with vibrant, lively colors splashed on tastefully here and there.

        Though it still looks artificially designed, there are carefully planted trees proportionally placed from each other, as well as professionally tended gardens and other appealing vegetation. There is crystal and glass depicted artistically here too, but it isn’t as flashy as the one from the boss’ hallway. It feels much more fun, and less business. The water fountains scattered across the plot shimmer under the sun’s rays and add life into the outdoors.

       As I take a few steps into the stunning, foreign land, I breathe in a large whiff of air. It smells distinctly of what my files indicate to be various flower nectar and food vendors far off. My new destination was already pre-programmed as well, so I chose to relish in the sights I had yet to see and enjoy the experience.

       There was plenty of bustling happening outside of the company too, as It seemed. All the inhabitants appeared to be absorbed within their own worlds and duties. Groups of children playing in specially designed ‘Playgrounds’, adults entering and exiting various bars and shops, and various modes of transportation whisking past me on the streets.

        I walked in a casual stroll, turning my head to see this and that. There really was an abundance of things to take in since it wasn’t too full and busy with hordes of people everywhere. I’d catch a glance of families dining in restaurants or snacking from vendors. Some places were classy and some weren’t. Private gardens bloomed with flowers of all sorts. Shops and stores had a consistent flow of people moving in and out of them. Everyone was writing their own story, speaking and acting.

****

“Order for number 3!” Was shouted distantly.

****

“Taxi!” Someone else called from across the street.

****

“Move those boxes over here!” A voice told a brown haired boy from inside a small shop.

****

“Can I get two more of these?” Another requested nearby.

****

       It was all a mixture of both humans and androids out here. Each one of them was the protagonist of their own story. It was a nice experience, all and all.

      Finally approaching my destination, I walked up to a gate and insert the chip into a tiny port. A digital keypad materialized and I input a special code known only to me. Pressing my palm against the pad, it scanned my hand and the system performed a retinal scan as well. The gates opened up as soon as the scanning was complete. My files inform me that the process was to program my own individualized security for the home that was made just for me.

      As I explore around the house, I notice how nice it was. It wasn’t like the company at all. It had modern touches to it, but overall I’d say it was somewhat old fashioned. I actually like it. It even came complete with nice pieces of furniture, some entertainment systems, an assortment of plants, Wi-Fi, and a garage that kept my own specialized company vehicle in it. I suppose important projects like myself get the special treatment.

      I take a peek through the window to look at the view, noticing that though it was quite the sight to see, it was getting rather dark. Deciding that I’d had enough looking around for today, I decided to get ready to go to bed. Androids of my type don’t really need sleep like humans or older models do, but I figured trying out a self induced sleep rather than the artificial one I had been in earlier today would be nice.

      I walk into my master bedroom and go to change into more suitable clothing. They had been considerate enough to leave me a few PJs I could download from the bedroom mirror as well as some business suits for work. Swiping through the clothing options, I picked out a black t-shirt and matching sweatpants for bed. After making my selection, the pad I was standing on flashed and scanned my body, allowing the clothes I had chosen to materialize on me.

     Flinging myself onto the large bed, I’m surprised at how plush it is. I snuggle into the sheets, relishing how the cool temperature of the sheets and pillows feel. After this, I would be starting my career at Survey Corps tomorrow. The walk from the building to my reserved home was rather far, but I had only traveled on foot for the sight-seeing that Pixis had encouraged I do. I would be taking the company vehicle to work starting tomorrow morning.

      As I laid in bed, I briefly wondered if I’d reach a state of REM as humans do. But I knew I wouldn’t, androids don’t dream after all. So instead, I decided to close my eyes, set up my internal alarm, and count down the seconds as I relaxed and allowed my systems to shut down for the night.

  ** **  
****

**\- - -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (EREN was actually in the first chapter. Did you catch him?)  
> Preview is no longer in the tags.  
> But be aware that I will almost always update chapters by previews/parts. So always check the updates!!!!  
> -  
> Because Android Levi is hella cool.  
> An android!Au no one asked for! :) But i did anyway.  
> I felt it was lacking. Usually Eren is the android, so i made a Levi one.  
> -  
> There's also a "one-shot" inspired by this im working on, in case anyone was interested called "Encrypt my Coding".  
> -  
> Also, just for kicks, I wanna know your best Robotics-related pickup lines. So throw em' my way if you wanna share/ have any! (I just might use em' too!)


End file.
